This invention relates to weather shelters and, more particularly, to a mobile sheltered workstation that provides shelter to a worker from weather elements.
Persons working outdoors often need a quick and convenient portable shelter from the weather. Gardeners, painters, utility workers, carpenters, builders, contractors, and coaches may need shelter from the blazing sun while they work. Police officers working an accident scene may need shelter from rain or snow. A mobile sheltered workstation can improve work conditions in virtually any location. In addition, workers may also need safe and convenient access to electricity while they work.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for providing a mobile sheltered workstation. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the current devices are too bulky, hard and time consuming to setup, and do not provide sufficient shelter. Additionally, the current devices do not provide safe and convenient access to electricity.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a mobile sheltered workstation that includes a canopy framework that is quickly and easily movable between a stowed configuration and a deployed configuration. Further, it would be desirable to have a mobile sheltered workstation that utilizes cords, pulleys, and linkage assemblies to assist in quickly and easily moving the mobile sheltered workstation from the stowed configuration to the deployed configuration. Additionally, it would be desirable to have a mobile sheltered workstation that includes an electrical power strip within a housing.